


Red and Blue makes Purple

by Khalid



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Empath, M/M, Oviposition, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Hellboy and Abe work well together.Sometimes they even reach the same conclusion.Rarely do they see things so eye to eye.They’re both lonely, and some things just don’t like to wait. Especially if there will never be another one of their own kind.
Relationships: Hellboy/Abe Sapien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Just a Quick Dip

Abe watched Hellboy storm through the lab. He was always storming somewhere, Abe didn’t remember ever seeing him actually simply walk… he mentally referred to Hellboy as the red storm. And privately thought of Red Storm Rising. “Greetings, Hellboy. How are you today?” Hellboy always saved his biggest grin for Abe. At least, that’s what Abe privately thought. 

“Hello yourself, Blue. What’s new?” Hellboy always asked, even though nothing was ever new in Abe’s tank, and by the time he was able to experience something, it was no longer new to the rest of the team. Still, today something was relatively new, at least.

“I am experiencing some discomfort today…” the admission stopped Hellboy at the tank. Abe never commented on discomfort, even when he was injured so Hellboy was on alert. 

“What is it, Buddy? Do you need the doc?”  
“Nothing like that, my friend…” Abe was unusually quiet. “The discomfort comes from my ovipositor. It is an unfortunate result of being the only remaining member of my species.”

Hellboy stood gaping at the glass for several seconds, trying to process what he’d heard. “Your…” he glanced down at the flat plane of Abe’s abdomen. “That’s uh… what’s going on down there?” He finished, feeling like a total idiot.  
Also feeling more suddenly aroused than he’d ever realized was possible. He’d always held a bit of a torch for the aquatic man, but due to the nature of their work, he’d somehow just never found the right time to broach the subject. And now, here it was, being virtually dangled in front of him.

“I understand the reproductive habits of the humans are not often discussed, however I presume you and I are in somewhat similar situations?” Abe had a hopeful note to his voice that Hellboy just couldn’t ignore. 

“You got room in that tank for a big boy like me, Blue?” He ran his knuckles lightly against the glass near Abe’s face. Abe blinked expressively and put his hand on the glass. Those hands that could sense things that most creatures couldn’t rticulate. Then he shot to the top of the tank and lifted the cover. Hellboy was faster than he expected, vaulting the stairs in one leap to sit on the edge of the tank. He trailed his hand in the water. Yeah, it was warm enough. He tossed off his shirt and threw his boots to the deck below. Abe gaped at the display, sucking in through his teeth. 

Hellboy sank slowly into the tank next to Abe, shorts clinging to his thighs the only stitch remaining on him. Abe hesitantly reached out to his face. Hellboy drew in an even breath and ducked under the water. His hair swirled around his face and he batted at it ineffectively for a moment until Abe grabbed his wrist gently. He pulled Hellboy closer, smoothed his hair back and brought their lips together. 

Hellboy held their bodies up near the surface with his stone hand on the side of the tank. Presently, he couldn’t hold his breath and surfaced to get air. Abe slid his hands down Hellboy’s back, his spines flaring out in anticipation. He ran his finger suggestively at the waist of Hellboy’s shorts. He stared at hellboy expressionless, but years of working together had trained Hellboy to read his moods. Though this one was certainly a new one, he still had a rather good idea what was next.

Hellboy grinned, stroking Abe’s neck fins with his knuckles and nodded. He helped Abe strip off his shorts and wrapped his legs around the Abe’s thighs. His tail was twitching madly as Abe’s hands worked his buttocks. He groaned, leaned forward and kissed Abe thoroughly on the top of his head and ear fins.

Abe slid his hands up the expanse of Hellboy’s torso and neck, resting his webbed fingers along the impressive jawline and temples. His eyes drifted closed and Hellboy suddenly felt each sensation that was happening to both of them. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. And what Abe calmly referred to as a “discomfort” felt like the repressed urges of decades. For all Hellboy knew it was, Abe had been here before he was born. But all the thought left his mind except the deep, burning desire to bury Abe’s ovipositor deep inside himself. 

The shared sensation faded gently and Abe moved his hands back down to Hellboy’s buttocks. Hellboy grinned and pulled Abe to the surface for another, much more thorough kiss as he ground his ass onto Abe’s torso. His own erection stimulated Abe’s ovipositor, which pressed out of Abe’s torso and poked up into Hellboy’s willing hole. 

Hellboy groaned appreciatively at the ovipositor pushing inside. It slid in, soft and yielding but firm and textured, rubbing across his prostate like rubber knuckles. Abe leaned his head back and stared at Hellboy’s eyes. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.   
“Give me everything you got, Blue,” he whispered gruffly. Abe’s hips flexed slightly and the ovipositor began moving, flexing, undulating. Hellboy rode the waves of sensation, reaching orgasm so suddenly he didn’t have time to react. The water clouded suddenly across Abe’s torso. Hellboy grumbled an embarrassed apology, trying to swish it away with his hand. Abe grabbed Hellboy’s hand in his own, pressing it to his face, and reached up to his face once again. This time, he was ready for the sensation and he smiled, leaning into Abe’s hand. They shared the pulsing of Abe’s ovipositor as it steadily pumped fluids and eggs into Hellboy’s intestines. 

Hellboy rode Abe’s ecstasy down after his own orgasm, clinging to the feelings. When would he got to feel something like that again? He pressed his forehead against Abe’s, hardly daring to speak, willing him to read his thoughts. Willing this to not be the last moment they could share for some great length of time. Knowing his luck, Hellboy mused, it would be some cycle of a lifetime or a century or something. He didn’t even know how old Abe was. He had certainly been fully grown when Hellboy had shown up.

Hellboy pulled the two of them up out of the tank and onto the platform. Abe straddling his lap and snaking his arms behind Hellboy neck. “Where do we go from here Blue?” He whispered gently, not wanting to break the mood but needing some reassurance that this was not something either of them would simply forget. Hellboy couldn’t act like this never happened but he’d never seen Abe form attachment.

He got a little nervous as he didn’t hear a response from his new lover. He knew he couldn’t read expressions, but surely something would be in Abe’s face… Hellboy looked down. He laughed softly then, realizing the reason for the silence. Abe was fast asleep on his shoulder. The answers to all his questions would just have the wait a bit longer. Hellboy wrapped his arm a bit more firmly around Abe’s shoulders and leaned back onto the rock ledge they had used to support his body. He wedged his big arm into a crevice and allowed himself to drift off.


	2. Pizza won’t cut it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy is being starved. Abe provides much needed protein.

Throbbing  
Light pulsing  
Blinding  
Bursts of sound  
Voices  
Unintelligible at first but becoming clearer  
A heavy sensation on his chest  
His  
Hellboy  
Throbbing  
Pain was everything  
Pain was everywhere  
He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t feel except the pain.  
Then, cooling. Something pressed against his forehead, he had a head. It was cool and he felt the blackness cocoon him.

He awoke partly. It was still dark. Or he couldn’t open his eyes, he wasn’t really sure. He still couldn’t move. His chest hurt but wasn’t as heavy. He tried to speak, nothing.  
The sounds came back. This time, they were familiar. Here were lots of sounds but two of them responded to each other. 

One made him angry. It was a string of small pebbles being slung at his window. It was an irritating sound. It was an insect that kept trying to bite. He remembered this insect, it never got through because it always went for the big arm, but right now it was attacking his softest spot. He wanted to swat the insect noise. He needed to keep it from biting him where he was vulnerable. 

He couldn’t let it hurt the babies

The other sound was not an insect. It’s was a cool stream, just deep enough for Hellboy to immerse himself. It made him feel safe. He liked that sound, it was a good sound. He wanted that sound to come to him. He needed to protect 

The babies

From the insect sound. He tried to reach the water. He strained as hard as he could to make a sound of his own. He could remember how to do it but he didn’t know how to make it happen. The sounds were getting closer, they were right beside him. The insect buzzed in one ear, the water gurgled by his other ear. He tried to recoil from the insect, tried to swat at it, anything. 

The water moved away. He needed it there, he strained all he could and suddenly there was a train. He knew this train, it was his train. Loud and thundering and terrifying, but it didn’t scare the insect away. It buzzed even more insistently. The water flowed away leaving Hellboy empty. The cold came, enveloping him but this time it tasted tinny. He didn’t want to go into the dark.  
He struggled against the black but it enveloped him.

The sound returned, and with it, light. He could make out words now. Not the hushed tones, but sometimes the shouting. When they were nearby, he felt almost like he could reach out. He still couldn’t move, and now it was frustrating him. The insect voice, the one who made him angry, was constantly there. It tried to bring him back, but all he could hear was his name over and over. He wanted to swat it like a fly. Get it to go away. The water voice didn’t speak as much. Sometimes he knew it was there even when it didn’t speak. Its attached body would touch him sometimes, on his arm, on his forehead, sometimes briefly resting on his stomach. He wanted it to stay. He wished he could reach out and hold that voice, the body attached. He would come up for that voice, but he couldn’t. He felt something tickling the side of his face. It ran down from his eye to his ear. The cool hand touched the trail. He tried to smile. He didn’t know if he was. Lips pressed his own gently. “I’m not going to leave, Hellboy.” The first thing he really understood. He tried to reach out again, his limbs didn’t move, but the cool hand slipped inside his fingers, squeezing his.

The lights were screaming at Hellboy again. He tried to raise his hand to block out the light. This time he felt his arm move just a bit but it was stopped. He cracked his eyes open to look down at it. The room was so bright. He was secured to the bed, straps crossing him at several points. Instead of making him angry as he would normally have been, Hellboy was concerned. Did he do something to Abe? He blinked around the room, willing his vision to clear. Finally, when he could stand it no more he called out, “Hey, somebody get these damn lights turned down! I feel like an iguana! And get these straps off me too!” He added, after only a slight pause. Whatever he might have done, he was fully in control of himself now, and he could easily take the straps off himself but he wanted to present a non threatening presence so they wouldn’t have to sedate him. Again? He wasn’t sure.

Suddenly, Abe was there, soothing his forehead again with his cool hand. How long had it been since they touched? It felt like an eternity. Now that he could speak, he wanted, no he needed, to tell Abe how much he loved him. Abe looked over his shoulder and brought a spindly finger to his lips. He bent down to intone in Hellboy’s ear, “Don't let anyone know. They suspect, but they cannot confirm.” Hellboy raised a confused eyebrow. Surely Abe didn’t mean their relationship. That would have been obvious. Abe slid his hand down from Hellboy’s forehead around to his chin, then quickly slid it down his chest to rest lightly on his lower abdomen. Hellboy nodded faintly in understanding. They apparently hadn’t scanned him for internal parasites or anything, and if they suspected Hellboy was carrying Abe’s spawn, there was no telling what they would do. In the meantime, he needed some answers. “Why am I so damn weak, Blue? What happened?” Abe shifted his gaze off Hellboy’s face and managed to look guilty even through his expressionless face.  
“They require a high level of protein. Your body is too efficient, Hellboy.”

Hellboy grinned faintly at Abe. “I will just have to get them some more protein then.” He reached his rock fist behind his aquatic lover’s ass, pulling him toward the bed. Abe warbled his equivalent of a chuckle as he bent down and kissed Hellboy. “Can we get the hell outta here without Dad and his minions tracking me down?” Hellboy murmured in his ear hole. Abe nodded. He carefully detached the monitors and helped Hellboy to stand. 

Somehow, they made it to Hellboy’s room unnoticed. As much as he wanted to sit in a tank and be weightless right now, (not to mention wet cuddling with Abe) Hellboy was more interested in the vault door to his room, and the fact that he hadn’t even given Dad the combination. 

Hellboy dropped to his knees in fatigue on the massive bed in the corner. Abe helped him out of the hospital garments and crawled up his body to lie by him.  
“So, protein supplements, huh?” Hellboy growled softly as he nuzzled Abe’s neck.  
Abe nodded, then added, “Your digestive tract is too efficient, however. It will require injections…” he trailed off and his webbed fingers smoothed down Hellboy’s abdomen, between his legs which Hellboy obediently spread, and slid over Hellboy’s hole.  
“Oh, injections you say?” Hellboy thumbed the slit on Abe’s abdomen, encouraging the ovipositor out. Abe blinked slowly, his nick gills fanning out. He pressed their bellies together and slid the tip of Hellboy’s massive erection into the end of his ovipositor. It sucked down the shaft in rippling waves, sending thrills of heat up Hellboy’s gut. Hellboy spread his left palm out across Abe’s back, arching his own and gasping in the unfamiliar exotic sensations. It was like a blowjob that he could never imagine and he groaned through his teeth, nearly crying out in the thrill of it. Abe smoothed his palms across Hellboy’s temples. He thrilled in the sensation of Hellboy’s fiery blood rushing under his hands. Hellboy bucked his hips under Abe’s careful ministrations, wanton urgency driving him mad. Hellboy’s right hand gripped the side of his bed, pressing deep grooves into the pressure treated steel frame. Abe gasped as Hellboy came in a great gush, filling his recently emptied egg sac with hot liquids. His abdomen burned, and he cried out with the shock. Hellboy’s head snapped forwards, eyes focusing suddenly on Abe’s face. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Mmh…” Abe started, feeling his belly gently.  
“I am not injured. Surprised, perhaps. However…” and at this, he pushed Hellboy’s legs back up around his own narrow waist. Hellboy’s hole was massive, the soft pucker inviting him in eagerly. He pushed inside and caressed the inner walls lovingly. Hellboy groaned, throwing his head back again.  
“Damn it, that’s amazing” he groaned. Even though he was spent, the throbbing ovipositor making its way up his needy tunnel made Hellboy shudder. The ovipositor reached its destination, the string of eggs that had been nestled in a sac and attached to the lining of Hellboy’s insides. Abe opened it, sliding his eyes shut as the warmth flowed out from him. He huffed softly against Hellboy’s shoulder, caressing his massive pecs. Hellboy hummed. He ran his finger along Abe’s spine, making the slender man shiver. Abe pressed his lips firmly against Hellboy’s. The big, muscular jaw hid soft, sensual pillows. Abe thirsted for the smoky taste of the giant’s mouth and tongue. He keened through gills as he caressed Hellboy’s body all over, desperate to touch him everywhere. The cum spilling out of his ovipositor bathed the eggs in the protein they were stealing from Hellboy. The only sensation Hellboy registered was throbbing and warmth, but he was drowning in the touch and kisses Abe showered upon him.  
Finally Abe withdrew, laying against Hellboy’s chest. Hellboy grunted as the ovipositor slid out of him.  
“I get to look forward to this sometimes, yeah?”  
“Hmm,” Abe sighed into his neck, “Yes, at least daily they should be fed.”  
Hellboy snorted, “Yeah, let’s keep calling it that.”  
Abe chuckled wetly. “Yes, well, it is the most efficient way… but we will both need food. I’ll get us some.”  
“Hey wait, you can’t just go out there, they’ll find you!” Hellboy objected feebly, feeing the exhaustion overwhelm him again.  
Abe shushed him with slender fingers against his lips. “I know the facility well, I will be fine. Just don’t open the door for anyone else.”  
“I know Abe. I’ll wait for you.”

Abe reluctantly extracted himself from Hellboy’s arm, placing one final kiss on his lips before he stood. He pulled up his wetsuit shorts and smoothed his gills down self consciously. With one final glance back to see Hellboy’s eyes had slid shut once again, he eased his way through the vault door into the hall.  
He would find food and he would return to care for Hellboy. Whatever the cost.


End file.
